The Complete Series 2
The Complete Second Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was originally distributed on VHS by VCI in 1999. It was then released on DVD in 2005 and re-released by HiT Entertainment in 2010 and 2012. In Australia, it was released on DVD by ABC for Kids in 2006. Description 1998 VHS It's full steam ahead, once again for Thomas the Tank Engine and friends in a perfect classic collection of the whole second series. In this fantastic selection of 26 episodes, the little blue engine manages to create more than his fair share of mischief as he crashes through the wall of the Stationmaster's house, goes missing, and manages to be spooked by Percy. Watch out because it's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Donald, Douglas, Henry, Percy, Gordon, James and of course The Fat Controller, in this action packed classic collection with not one but TWO videos. 2004 DVD It's full steam ahead for Thomas the Tank Engine & friends in a perfect classic collection of the whole second series. In this fantastic selection of 26 episodes, the little blue engine manages to create more than his fair share of mischief. He crashes through the wall of the Stationmaster's house, goes missing and manages to be spooked by Percy. Watch out because it's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Donald, Douglas, Henry, Percy, Gordon, James and of course The Fat Controller, in this bumper sized DVD. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 DVD It's full steam ahead for Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in this classic collection of the whole 2nd series. Watch as Thomas crashes through the wall of Stationmaster's house, goes missing and manages to be spooked by Percy. It's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Donald, Douglas, Gordon, James, and of course The Fat Controller. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 DVD It's full steam ahead for Thomas and his friends in the complete 2nd series. Watch as Thomas crashes through the wall of Stationmaster's house, goes missing and manages to be spooked by Percy. It's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Donald, Douglas, Gordon, James and, of course, The Fat Controller. The Fat Controllers Letter (VHS) Welcome, My Dear Friends, to a very special treat I have brought all the way from Sodor Railways, just for you. Yes! Here's another splendid collection of video stories for you to enjoy again and again; and this compilation is particularly special, a real collector's item. This Classic Collection of videos contains all 26 episodes from the second series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It seems like only yesterday when the series was first shown on TV. 'Pon my soul! This was the first time you would have been introduced to Devious Diesel, the Scottish Twins Donald and Douglas, Daisy and dear old BoCo. You probably won't remember when Britt Allcroft and David Mitton first brought Thomas out of his Engine Shed, and onto the TV Screens. At first, I must confess I was a little nervous. Would fame and fortune change my Number One Engine? I am delighted to report Thomas is still running on time, and eager to carry grown-ups and their children on my railway. The only problem I have now is that all my engines want to appear in these splendid stories. Anyway, I have a railway to run, and must go and check The Troublesome Trucks are not being too bothersome! Thomas and all my other engines and friends wish you hours of fun watching this Second Classic Collection. With kind regards I remain Yours truly, Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and the Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes the Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # Break Van # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Trivia * This was the last VHS release to feature the Fat Controller's letter. * The 2012 release features restored footage. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 2010 DVD cover shows an image from Saving Edward. * The 2012 DVD cover shows an image from Thomas and the Lighthouse. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Thomas and the Lighthouse and Three Cheers for Thomas. Goofs * The screencaps on the 2012 release menus are not restored. Gallery File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesDVDadvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHS.PNG|1999 UK VHS release File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1999 UK VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesVHSinnersleeve.jpg|1999 UK VHS Inner sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesUKVHSDoubleCassetteEdition(TapeA).jpg|UK Double Video Cassette (Tape A) File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesUKVHSDoubleCassetteEdition(TapeB).jpg|UK Double Video Cassette (Tape B) TheCompleteSecondSeries.jpg|2004 UK DVD cover File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2004backcover.jpg|2004 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2004disc.jpg|2004 UK disc File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2010.png|2010 UK DVD cover File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteSecondSeries2012backcover.png|2012 UK DVD back cover File:SeriesTwoAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesTwoAustralianDVDbackcover.jpg|Australian DVD back cover File:SeriesTwoAustralianDVDDisc.jpg|Australian disc File:SeriesOneandTwoAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesOneandTwoAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine ThomasGetsBumped36.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas'Train36(OriginalShot).png|2004 DVD Menu Opening File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesTitleMenu.png|2004 UK/Australian DVD menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu1.png|2004 UK/Australian episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu2.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu3.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu4.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesEpisodeSelectionMenu5.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 Title Card File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 UK DVD Menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg|2010 UK Episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteSecondSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteSeries22012titlecard.png|2012 title card File:TheCompleteSeries22012mainmenu.png|2012 UK Main menu File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu1.png|2012 UK Episode selection menu File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu2.png File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu3.png File:TheCompleteSeries22012menu4.png File:TheCompleteSecondSeriesAustralianTitleCard.jpg|Australian title card Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Digital Video